


犯罪策劃者

by bdfy



Series: 8186193 f/ht left vine [1]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 8186193 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 157





	犯罪策劃者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [犯罪プランナーの男](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524492) by 8186193. 

> 10046182  
R18  
2018年8月27日 12:02

「嗚、啊、啊...... 拜託了，霍，穆斯，我，啊，已經...... 現在，嗎...... 什麼嘛。

「不，還沒有，教授。 反正我還沒滿足呢。

「啊！！ 啊，可惡，給我記住，好吧，福爾摩斯，...... 唔、啊...... 啊」

被壓在下面，眺望吼叫的物件。

教授的肚子裡，擠滿了我的陰莖，每當我動起來都露出悔恨的表情。

儘管如此豔麗的聲音洩漏。

擁有罕見的頭腦，可愛的，我的宿敵。

把我丟下了，憎恨我的宿敵。

我選擇了絕對不能抵抗的日子。

不要調整教授的排班日程哦，早飯前。

這是為了主人，教授不可能提出異議。

所以，你能被我抓住

就像犯人和偵探的關係一樣。

但是被抓到了最後...... 已經，不能讓你逃跑了。

喂……教授？

2

＊＊＊＊

稍微長期的輪班

作為靈基，可能是因為以年紀稍大一點的姿態被召喚的緣故吧，在戰鬥中過於勉強了吧。

摸著疼痛的腰，總算是回到了家鄉。

在主人面前從未消失的笑容，一旦分手就馬上崩潰。

（果然很累。 什麼都不想，還想睡覺呢...... ）

雖然Servant不會感到疲憊，但正因為是不願從者，伴隨著魔力的顯著下降，放鬆心情讓身體慢慢地放鬆下來。

好不容易才走到被給予的自己的房間。

不能否認，思考力和氣力都顯著下降。

沒注意到入侵者，也是那個原因。

「呀，歡迎回來。 教授。

「............ 惡夢，至少是睡了之後不讓我看的伴侶......」

「說得真有趣。 你的夢裡會出現我嗎？ 那真是光榮啊。

「...... 請坦率地接受其中一個的厭惡吧。

用魔力編織的圍巾緩緩地解開，藍色的蝴蝶，一晃一晃地飛舞消失在大氣中。

和往常一樣令人反感的應酬...... 但是沒有霸氣。

像呼籲心底疲勞著狀態一樣地，向沙發投身，很大地吐出歎息。

「那麼，你找我有什麼事嗎？ 福爾摩斯。 」

「...... 用，你說有用嗎？ 我有點想確認的事情。

即使是平時一半以下的思考力，那不可思議的腦細胞，從聲音的音調，詞彙的選擇，發出的氣氛，彈出一點點的不協調感。

「............ 總覺得，討厭的預感，呼、呼、！ 」

可是，好象到嘴巴打開,不過，福爾摩斯的暴行身體沒回應。

被壓住作為要害的脖子，象被壓上一樣地，就那樣被沙發推倒。

能做到的只有抓他的手。

甚至被福爾摩斯戴的手套擋住了。

「哈哈，那是什麼。 就算是小孩子，也會顯示出更好的抵抗力吧！ 」

「什、什...... 打算、想、想、想......」

「不管別人說什麼，我也是。 我打算抱著你？ 」

「...... 啊、啊？ 」

微笑，甚至可以發出聲音的程度，滿面笑容的臉進入視野，

莫里亞蒂在內心抽筋了嘴角。

不知什麼原因，在交往時間變長的兩人之間，隱瞞的事情是不通用的。

撲克臉啊，沒有的東西啊。

因此，雖然我並不想理解，但明白這句話並不是開玩笑之類的。

並且，這樣的臉的福爾摩斯，即使被對方高聲叫住了制止，也不應該停止的事。

因為連莫利亞蒂自己都無法選擇放棄自己的企圖。

而且想要抵抗也好，想要應對也好，平時的話還情有可原，現在連魔力都無法滿足。

在這種情況下，我甚至認為我們可以認真對待，我並不愚蠢。

「とすれ...... (tosure)」只有接受這個最低最壞的狀況不是嗎？

在那一瞬間，我的思考被追趕，仿佛在說「哎呀呀」似的，停止了抵抗。

福爾摩斯也預測到那裡嗎，突然靈巧地舉起單眉

不耐煩地，手掌從喉嚨撤退。

3

「我聽錯了嗎？ 還是已經老朽了？

「很遺憾，但不是其中之一。 我不知道你老了。

「...... 吵死了。 然後呢？ 想將柔弱的阿拉菲夫虐待于消除憂鬱的靈魂？ 」

「不會吧。 欺負別人，聽起來很不好。 我啊，想把你變成我的東西。

「...... 被虐待更好喲。 我不想成為除了我以外的任何人的東西............ 先問一下理由。

「？ 理由...... 是啊。 因為你是詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。 」

「...... 我不是為了你而存在的。 你現在活著，我死了吧？ ...... 啊，」

類似閃爍的什麼在腦海中奔跑。

作為要害的喉嚨被解放了，福爾摩斯的雙膝下，莫里亞蒂的雙手處於。

再加上，因為被放在身體上的緣故，連一個好的抵抗也不能。

因此，只有自由的思考，遲鈍的奔跑，得出一個結論。

「...... 好吧，福爾摩斯。 對這樣枯萎的身體伸出手，是大概的變態。 就算想逃跑，我也會疲憊不堪，再也不會動一根手指了。 充其量地跟「性欲處理」打交道就行了。

一個或兩個辯解，就被原諒了吧。

對，那個辯解互相

但是，聽到這句話，福爾摩斯只有一瞬間露出了不愉快的表情。

但是，或許是考慮到如果不抵抗的話很輕鬆吧，性急的脫下衣服就纏住了。

為了省略這個步驟，一口氣釋放魔力將衣服溶化，福爾摩斯再次露出不愉快的表情。

「...... 教授不懂得什麼是男人心。

「我也不想知道。 真是的，如果討厭那種表情的話，就讓他睡吧。 但是你，只有臉真的好惡心啊」

「煩人的教授，稍微沉默一下......」

「那個，成為Alafiff，因為是第一次體驗，所以多看看我說話的程度吧！ 」

「...... 第一次嗎？

「哈？ 對我來說像吐槽這樣的變態就只有你了！！ 」

「那是什麼？ 我要溫柔待處女。

接下來是莫利亞蒂不愉快地皺起眉頭的時候。

不知道處女這種表達是否正確，雖然適用，但是沒有興趣。

並不是因為特別想做，才這樣睡的。

對那樣的moriatty的情況，用誇張的動作縮緊肩膀顯出的福爾摩斯。

如果對戲劇上的動作感到焦急，用「趕快做」言詞敲ketsu。

哎呀哎呀，像驚訝一樣地歎氣，又不愉快。

4

但是，福爾摩斯的手是驚人的溫柔，而且準確。

雖然沒有接吻，但好像在安慰戀人一樣，

撫摸全身，提高快樂

在癢癢的快感中，舉起前面，解開後面。

從上衣的口袋，得到凝膠的瞬間。

雖然知道這個男人的企圖是有的，但已經參與了那個計畫。

我不責備你

最重要的是，只有始終皺起眉頭，才能感受到被觸摸內臟的不快感。

「啊，啊...... 那個，ne，homuzu，這樣說嗎...... 沒關係，趕緊吐進去，吐出來，結束吧。 」

「這樣啊，教授。 還不是剛剛開始嗎？ 」

「這樣啊，話雖如此，我大概不適合這樣吧......」

實際上比較淡泊

雖然生前和女性有過這樣的經歷，但並不是自己主動地去挑戰。

因後孔產生的不快感，皮尼斯萎縮了。

姑且，因為被penisu觸摸，得到一定的快樂，呼吸雖然跳躍。

怎麼做都看不到心情變好的未來。

如果真是這樣的話，光是福爾摩斯就夠了。

好象不滿，操縱前面的手被加快，一口咬住嘴唇。

「」性欲處理」教授，不管我怎麼做，都是很隨便的。 而且，這邊不是很好嗎？ 」

「那個，那個...... 哈、啊...... 我也是，還沒有乾涸呢......」

對於這種隨意跳來跳去的身體，一邊感到懊悔，

「怎麼會輸呢？ 」

（果然，阿一在阿一的背後感受到的話，未知的體驗就太過了............ 嗯？ ）

慢慢地，熱乎乎的感覺。

這絕不是稱之為快感的程度。

但是，如果斷斷續續地被推到那個地方的話，就按，按，按。

對像溫水滲入一樣的遲鈍的刺激感到困惑。

雖然沒有表情上浮現出那種感情，但目光炯炯的偵探似乎是從身體的反應中悟出的。

「教授？ 未知的體驗也是很好的吧？ 」

「什、你、誒...... 不要讀人的思考，啊...... 啊！ 」

「身體是老實的，我也是緊繃著的。 」

「那個...... 唔、唔...... 停下，......」

我咬緊了嘴唇

不然的話，難看的聲音就快要流出來了。

緩慢的刺激慢慢擴散，從體內滲透到全身產生共鳴。

因為在共鳴結束之前，又被按下那個開關，

漸漸地，共鳴互相迴響，變得更大。

對福爾摩斯完全沒有停止的心情也感到為難。

啊，這簡直是

像溫和的拷問

心情舒暢和頭腦認知能更快，強制性地提高身體的感覺。

潮濕的汗水噴出，令人著急，快要瘋狂的甜蜜刺激，感覺就像是永遠沒有終結的給予。

5

「啊，啊，討厭，那個，...... 啊啊，身體裡面，好奇怪，感覺變成這樣......」

「很奇怪啊，教授。 所以沒有任何問題。

「ち、違う、違う...... 快點、快點、」

「還不行。 死氣白賴的要求，誰是變態，不明白吧？ 」

希望早點結束

如果就這樣委身于此，身體、頭腦、精神就會得到改造。

按照眼前男人的想法

一邊哧哧地笑，福爾摩斯一邊放鬆手。

後面的秘孔，叼進2根手指。

不知不覺，即使被放開手也不退縮的那個，證明了快感。

貪欲拾起刺激，意圖相反地身體跳躍了。

雖說如此，與其說心情舒暢，不如說刺激太大，要說是哪個的話，可怕的一方先出發。

「好，好...... 幹什麼...... 這邊是...... 極端，切斷了...... 喲......」

「啊，是這樣啊。 你是戰鬥歸來。

「啊...... 白癡、可憐...... 啊、哈？ ...... 喂，住手，...... 住手、唔......」

在這種時候，你在想什麼呢？

象抱腰一樣地被高舉起。

然後呢，對秘孔熱的呼吸，濕潤的感觸。

想被舔的時候，已經晚了。

舌頭被扭傷，身體中被舐。

「什、什、什麽...... 啊、住手、住手、吼、一直......」

「因為你說你魔力完了吧？ ............ 嘛，這也是我想做的事情之一。 」

這樣的場所，作為若干潔癖的這個男人舔這樣的行為流石出乎意料，思考一瞬停止也。

因為討厭就搖頭，扭著腰想要逃跑。

但是，緊緊抱住的腰卻絲毫沒有動。

被唾液乘上了的魔力，饑餓的身體感到喜悅，更加緊繃。

對那個事實，想起遙遠的過去忘記了的羞恥心等感情，抬起頭。

突然體溫上升，臉上浮現出類似憤怒的生理眼淚。

哈、哈、這麼粗暴的呼吸，我不認為是自己的。

迴響的水聲，聽起來很討厭。

6

結果，福爾摩斯滿足之前不被放出。

雖然只是一點點魔力恢復了的事實。

後孔反復拉伸和收縮

如果視野進入溢出搶先跑的panisu，突然疲勞好象溢出。

只能把身體託付在沙發上。

「真是的...... 笨蛋、你、是......」

「對我說這種話的只有你。 那麼，我對處女溫柔地說。 需要到床上護理嗎？ 」

「哈哈！ 死了，但是，對不起！ 」

「啊，哈哈，一定要這樣！ 」

就像非常興奮一樣，先端被擦到後孔好幾次。

然後，一心一意地穿上了。

溫柔這個詞語變得模糊的粗暴。

受到衝擊、嚇一跳、身體格外巨大地跳躍，但只是發出聲音，是不允許自尊心的。

通過咬手臂，總算是停住了軟綿綿的聲音，然後瞪了過去。

那樣的行為讓人放心

不擅長撒嬌，連性愛都像戰鬥一樣。

所以

不需要手下留情

歸根結底是男方的性欲處理。

而且，這方面有幹勁吧？

正如其意，福爾摩斯不掩飾自己的欲望，冷笑著說。

「哈，你的眼睛，瞄準了嗎？ 那就大成功了。 非常興奮，又被煽動......」

「...... 哈哈，那麼，對吧？ 話雖如此，不是太過分了嗎...... 處女姑且不論，年長者很辛苦，不得到的話，就......」

和自己一樣

對把強勁對手扭在一起感到快感。

只是驅使彼此的頭腦作為智略去的東西，成為了性這個形式。

一邊被埋伏，一邊不能持(有)一邊作出反應的身體。

儘管如此，那雙不失去力量、光芒、閃閃發光的眼睛。

比自己預想的還要過分，刺激男人的劣情，真是無法想像的莫利亞蒂。

非常愉快，抬起嘴角，說輕話。

可是，沒收，被拿起聲音的防波堤。

在月球形狀上吊著的偵探，再一次把腰扭進好的地方。

那個富餘脆弱也崩潰

「唔、ぐ、...... 啊、啊、啊...... 呵，...... 癢、急...... 但是，我......」

好痛苦

但是在這種痛苦中，混雜著無可爭辯的舒適感，掩飾不了困惑。

像是要欺騙別人似的，說著讓人不愉快的話，卻被吹到哪裡的風，搖晃著腰的福爾摩斯。

「...... 嗯，解了那麼多，還是很累啊。 痛苦嗎，教授？ 但是，不會比那天更痛苦吧？ 」

「...... 哈，在瀑布裡溺水了，啊，好些了......」

「那可不行...... 如果再把我留下，就在這裡這樣做......」

「啊！ ...... 唔、ぐ...... 啊，...... 啊......」

「...... 必須連接起來。 怕吃藥...... 直到變成我的形狀，訓練...... 為了不讓自己發狂、逃跑......」

「...... 唔、唔、...... 哈、啊...... 哈哈，養我啊，好在意啊......」

「...... 那也不錯。 你的頭腦在我的手中融化...... 啊，好像是惡魔的邀請。 但是，因為現在你掌握在手中...... 算了吧。

突然，福爾摩斯露出痛苦的表情。

說話就像很多話一樣，大腿張開腿就那樣被推到了沙發上。

並且，雖然是盛開的動物，卻被狠狠地打了腰。

粗暴的性交。 不，簡直就像是刻著所有印的交尾一樣。

所以啊

被穿上最裡面的時候...... 真的停止了一口氣。

吸一口不能吸入的空氣，發出微弱的聲音。

不由得伸出手來緊緊地抱住。

那天，對著落入瀑布潭的對手——

福爾摩斯難得驚訝地眨著眼睛。

此後，非常看起來高興地笑。

就好像要做戀人一樣，手被轉動到腦後，緊緊地抱住了。

7

自己也不知道的，被嘎吱嘎吱地按了體內的開關，

害怕跳躍的身體

即使在身體裡想辦法忍耐，也只是把裝在裡面的福爾摩斯的東西勒緊。

儘管如此因為沒有手下留情地被拔出，完全是反效果。

因此，本來就消耗的體力就要耗盡。

連霍克臉都無法保持，甚至無法對腦海中浮現的詞語進行取捨。

「嗚、啊、啊...... 拜託了，霍、姆斯、我、也...... 現在，嗎...... 什麼嘛。

「不，還沒有，教授。 反正我還沒滿足呢。

「啊！！ 啊，可惡，給我記住，好吧，福爾摩斯，...... 唔、啊...... 啊」

雖然知道訴說極限的莫利亞蒂的語言是真心話。

像是追擊一般，甚至連發泄先跑的penisu也被擦上了。

伴隨著體力下降到極限的思考，從一端開始崩潰般破碎。

顫抖的身體更加厲害了。

在裡面的熱，被生出的快樂。

生理性的眼淚，被舐，連那個舌頭都熱。

甚至想到會不會就這樣沉淪下去。

視野模糊，連抱著自己的男人的臉，也慢慢變得模糊。

「教授...... 詹姆斯，不行啊，看我吧。

「不，討厭...... 不過，太勉強了，太勉強了，什麼都別想了......」

「不用想也可以。 只看我...... 能做到吧？

「霍、姆斯...... 啊，快點，...... 啊，裡面，好...... 而且......」

「啊！ ...... 真是的。 意思是讓它結束吧，應該沒有別的意思吧...... 品質真差啊。 但是這真的是界限嗎...... 沒辦法。 ...... 那麼，請叫我的名字。 那樣的話，我給你睡吧。

名字？ 為什麼一直叫你...... 用不統一的思考，考慮那樣的事。

對，就是那天

「............ 啊、哈、啊...... 夏洛克、？ 」

「哈哈，對了，對了，詹姆斯。 我呢，變得想要像這樣只看著我的你...... 墜入瀑布潭的你，就像只注視著我的那天一樣。

身體裡很熱

儘管如此，環繞著身體。

但是，乘著魔力，直到發現自己被吐出了為止。

極限的極限意識，緩慢地破滅了。

「...... 話雖如此，教授是不是遲到了？ ...... 結果自己沒有到達就結束了。 這樣的話，真的像處理性欲一樣讓人生氣。 」

那樣的福爾摩斯的嘟噥，幸福也聽不見。

8

＊＊＊＊

「嗯...... 啊？ 」

在陽光照射下醒來

在床上，什麼都不纏身。

然後，快速思考的結果......

「......」想死......」

我只能忍不住捂住臉

那太過分了！ 太過分了！

手下留情的福爾摩斯當然也是如此，

比什麼都控制不住自己，露出醜態，連masu作為宿敵的對方依求了的事！

這即使鯊魚和哭泣，也會得到安慰。

誰啊？ 我女兒法郎...... 一定是梅比。

這都是因為旁邊睡著的男人的緣故。

清爽的睡臉甚至會湧出殺意。

「我畢竟沒有烏賊...... 哎，這也是年齡的原因嗎？ 不，雖然不能說確實心情不好...... 那個刺激太強了............ 不是這樣的！ 」

哈—，大大地呼出了氣。

比回來的時候更清楚

請理解魔力余量回復，是那樣的事。

我仔細看了掛在牆上的鐘錶上的日期。

『5月5日』

詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂從世界消失的第一天。

歸根結底，昨天是忌日。

生前的故事

對於本人來說，沒有任何留意的只是一天。

我至今都不擅長瀑布，但僅此而已。

但是，對於被遺棄的福爾摩斯來說，

這是無法忘記的一天吧。

他生前也曾計算過在沒有福爾摩斯的世界裡生活。

那個褪了色，很乏味

儘管如此，對於我們來說，伴隨滅亡這條道路並未被留下來。

——以前是

「...... 真是的，我也太天真了！ 」

如果變成自己的東西，只要不捨棄就會在那裡。

不墜入瀑布潭，

在褪色的世界裡一個人也沒有被留下吧。

所以拼命追求

無論採取什麼手段，都請勿束縛、逃跑。

這簡直就像——

「好重啊...... 你所愛的傢伙......」

劉海掉了，看上去很幼小的臉，毒氣被削減了。

「饒恕這種事，只有今天...... 真是的。 稍微放鬆了嘴角。

和我很相似的男人

《犯罪策劃者》


End file.
